Naruto Version TheDevilZero
by TheDevilZero
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos idiotas con mucho poder y tiempo libre están aburridos? Pues simple, van a un mundo de Ninjas a crear otro idiota super poderoso. No nos hacemos responsables de las incontrolables risas.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero con una nueva historia del ninja con más relleno es su anime.**

 **Zero: Este fic es de mi autoría, con ayuda del otro autor. Quiero aclarar que este será el típico fic negligencia, más o menos. Sera como "El dragón que le Valio". Pero con nosotros dentro como parte de la trama.**

 **Devil: Admítanlo muchos han pensado… "si estuviéramos en la historia lo habríamos ayudado" es básicamente la idea pero con un toque de IsseiGrampa por allí. Los que no saben de lo que hablo les recomiendo que visiten nuestra página para mas diversión.**

 **Zero: Quiero aclarar que NO será harem y si quieren que sea emparejado con otra chica ADEMAS de la que diremos tienen que adivinar las energías que les daremos. Las claves son "Caos y tiempo" y "Velocidad"**

 **Devil: Sin mas… COMENZEMOS!**

 **Tristemente no poseemos nada de ningún anime salvo nuestros personajes.**

 **Devil: yo cree el mío no pueden decirme nada**

 **Zero: Solo pon el capitulo…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Hola- **Habla normal**

-(No lo sé gaki)- **Pensamientos**

 **-YA CALLENSE!-Bijuu o ser superior.**

* * *

En un lugar oscuro iluminado por un gran camino en el cual se podían ver imágenes dentro de ellas.

Pero ese detalle no nos importa ahora…

Lo que si nos importa es el sujeto albino con un mechón rojo caminando y observando dicho camino.

Cuando diviso enfrente de él a un encapuchado con un bate de baseball y una dona glaseada a punto de romper una de esas imágenes.

 **CRIIISS!**

-Jaaa… es divertido destruir universos tan mierdas.

-¿Realmente te desagradan tanto esos universos como para destruirlos?

En eso uno de los autores apunta al otro con su bate.

-Oye Zero no te quejes si tú me diste la idea.

-Supongo que tienes razón Devil, pero no creí que lo harías tan seguido. Yo también suelo hacerlo con universos de ese maldito ninja rubio.

-¿Ves? No me reclames nada hojalata. A todo esto ¿Por qué sueles destruir universos relacionados con él?

-Porque ya parece una maldita plaga. En cada universo siempre es lo mismo. Es traicionado, es un dios, es negligencia, incesto, yuri, yaoi, uke, seme, fujoshi, futunari incluso zoofilia. También le meten tanto chorizo que ya ni sabes dónde empieza el fic y cuando se volvió un fan de Lady gaga. Y mejor ni te hablo cuando empieza a meterse en otros universos.

-Se parece como al pelo de tu espalda… esa mierda es difícil de matar. Eres el puto Yeti… lo cual es raro pues eres un robot

-Eso no venia mucho al caso desgraciado…

-Aunque digas todo eso… tú sigues viniendo aquí a ver estos universos como si fueras un perro mirando un pollo asado o una mujer despechada viendo una telenovela

-Si bien hay universos desastrosos donde es un mujeriego, antihéroe, si es sasuke, si es sakura, si es bueno, malo, si es homo, su es cif, si es lavarropas o si es cafetera, o sayayin o kryptoniano, shinigami, mago, reencarnación o descendiente de alguien, o si es un osito cariñosito. Meh, pero hay algunos buenos además para que leerlos si puedo venir aquí y verlos como si fuera un anime.

-Si tanto te disgustan… ¿Por qué no haces el tuyo?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, por ejemplo hay de esos donde es entrenado por dioses y una salchicha mágica. Donde son los culpables de darles tantos poderes.

-ESA ES… una buena idea. Aunque no estoy seguro.- en ese momento mira en un ponto fijo en las imágenes en el camino que son en realidad los universos o fics según los que leen esto. En ese momento ve algo y frunce el seño como mandril y vio un universo en construcción seriamente.- Sabes que Devil, tal vez sea buena idea.

-Te lo dije… ¿Cuándo te he dado una mala idea?

-Cuando me decidiste mesclar en una licuadora los universos de DxD, Naruto, hora de aventura, tío grampa y muchas otras mierdas de otros animes, lo sazonas y lo cocinaste a fuego medio por 30 minutos dando como resultado a IsseiGrampa con una guarnición de arroz con patatas.

-¿Lo vez?...Siempre te doy buenas ideas.

-Ha…olvídalo…ahora… ¿Qué universo erigiré?- Dijo como si estuviera pensando realmente.

-Yo te ayudo.

En eso Devil se acerco a su compañero y coloco un foco de bajo consumo en su cabeza… la cual no se prendía…

-Le falta conexión.

En eso Devil saco un cable y lo conecto al oído de Zero y el otro extremo al foco y este se ilumino

-CONTACTO!

-YA LO TENGO!.

-Y YO TENGO TU FACTURA DE ELECTRICIDAD.

-Luego la veo… pero usaremos estos- Levantando las manos dos universos aparecieron el ellas.

-¿Enserio? ¿No son las más usadas?

-Meh, son las más fáciles de manipular. Empezaremos con esta.- Dijo Zero levantando la mano derecha. Para luego lanzarla haciendo que se habrá un portal.

-Antes que nada en esta historia haremos una pequeña participación ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

-Hmmm… un mundo donde puedo usar como material de risa, chicas ninja en biquini…no ese es otro universo…meh, vamos.-Fue lo último que dijo Devil antes que ambos saltaran al portal.

* * *

Una vez que atravesaron el portal llegaron a un lugar montañoso en el cual se podían ver varios cráteres.

-Y…. ¿dónde estamos? ¿Porque no parece Torroha?

-Es Konoha, Torroha es de Raruto no de Naruto y la pregunta es cuando no donde.

-Hee? Quier…. -Devil paro de hablar cuando una luz roja comenzó a iluminarlos.

Al dirigir sus miradas hacia un lado notaron como un rayo rojo del tamaño de una montaña iba dirigido hacia ellos a lo que ambos se le quedaron mirando hasta que conecto con ellos y….

 **BOOOOOM**

Una gran explosión ocurrió borrando de la existencia algunas montañas de alrededor sin embargo una vez disipada la explosión se pudo ver a ambos autores intactos aunque no se podría decir lo mismo del piso siendo ahora un enorme cráter estando ambos parados sobre unos montículo de tierra.

-¿Y eso de donde vino?

-Ven, sé de quién era ese ataque. -Dijo el mazinger en forma humana antes de que unas llameantes alas de energía fotonica salieran de su espalda y saliera volando hacia la dirección de donde vino el haz de energía.

-Oye espera. -Grito el de la capucha para que unas alas roídas de color negro le crezcan de la espalda y siguiera a Zero.

Cuando lo alcanzo vio que a la distancia había unos dos sujetos peleando contra alguna especie de monstruo deforme de un ojo rojo.

-¿Y ese bicho raro que es?- Dijo Devil.

-Su nombre es juubi y en cuanto a lo que es, no es realmente importante solo debes saber una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Pues como diría Hulk AAPLASTAR.- Fue el grito de Zero antes de tomar su verdadera forma (busquen en google Mazinger Zero) y lanzarse sobre la criatura.

-No si yo lo aplasto primero.- Dijo el otro autor para que unos cuernos le crezcan en la cabeza y que se convierta en un Barlog gigante con detalles rojos.

* * *

Time skip MUUUUUUCHOS años después.

Konoha hogar de ….. no no no todos ustedes saben esta parte así nos saltaremos esta parte y vallamos a lo importante.

Ahora podemos ver a ambos autores caminando en las oscuras calles de la aldea aun que en el rostro del robot se podía ver un claro enojo.

-Te dije que teníamos que comprar la versión Premium de la puerta de Narnia original pero noooooo, "era muy cara esta versión trucha es más barata y funciona igual" pero ¿qué paso? nos mando a quien sabe donde de quien sabe qué mundo haciendo que estemos perdidos por días.-Dijo Zero

-Ya perdón pero no es para tanto bien que cuando estuvimos en esa pelea de gallos en Tijuana no te quejaste y además de camino te dije que debíamos darle la vuelta Albuquerque.-Le respondió Devil

-Lamento no disfrutar tanto del viaje "Nuevo Capo"

-Ya te dije que soy El Padrino

-Bueno ya no importa ya llegamos así que ya da igual a estas alturas aun que ya me olvide para que vinimos aquí.

-Era para salvarle el culo a alguien pero no recuerdo bien quién.

En lo que ambos caminaban no prestaron atención al camino por lo que no se dieron cuenta de un niño rubio con una espada de madera que corría hacia ellos hasta que choco con el albino haciendo que el niño callera haciendo que ambos detuvieran su andar.

Al dirigir sus miradas al suelo notaron a el niño el cual tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas al notar quien era recordaron a quien tenían que salvar.

-Lo siento pero tengo que correr.- Fue lo que dijo el niño antes de salir pitando de ahí.

Cuando vieron hacia adelante vieron a una turba furiosa de lo que parecían ser aldeanos de la aldea los cuales pasaron entre ambos hasta perderse por el camino que había tomado el rubio.

-Y…. ¿vas tú o voy yo?-Pregunta Devil

-Iré yo alcánzanos en un rato.- Fue lo que dijo antes de elevarse unos centímetros en el aire.

-No, mejor voy yo probablemente trates de destruir la aldea. Ya es bastante malo que provocaras lo de Hiroshima cuando te dio diarrea.

-De acuerdo vamos a salvar al rubio del relleno…posteriormente protagonista.

Así ambos salieron a buscar al niño.

Mientras tanto con el rubio...

-(Rayos están por alcanzarme).-eran los pensamientos del niño de nombre Naruto **(por favor todos lo sabían).**

 **-(Pues qué esperas acelera gaki acelera).** \- Era una voz femenina que escucho en su cabeza y no, no es porque este loco ni nada sino porque este chico es el jinchuriki del kyubi razón por la que los aldeanos lo quieren matar

Se puede ver como el niño en intento de perderlos entra en un callejón **(ohhh un callejón nunca se vio eso antes)** el cual al llegar final se vio acorralado por sus perseguidores a lo que se dio la vuelta empuñando su bokuto.

-Haber aldeanos de quinta, quieren una parte de mi, pues vengan.- Fueron las palabras del niño el cual a pesar de ser niño se notaba que tenia las pelotas bien puestas contrario a su inquilina la cual lo estaba tachando de idiota suicida.

-Ya verás maldito demonio.-Pero antes de que los aldeanos se acercaran un albino y un encapuchado a cayeron interponiéndose entre a los futuros muertos y el prota.

-¿Pero que es todo este ruido es que están en celo o qué?-dijo Zero

-No viejo esto es lo que se llama orgia al aire libre. Eso o alguien está interpretando la casería de brujas.- Dijo mirando a los aldeanos.- Veamos… antorchas, horcas, tridentes, cuchillos…si, definitivamente una orgia.

Fue en ese momento en que el kyuubi se dio cuenta de quienes habían irrumpido en la escena.

 **-(CTM! ¿QUE HACEN ESOS DOS AQUÍ?)**

 **-** (Los conoces Kurumi?)

 **-(Si, colócate junto a ellos, te protegerán, pero no se cual…el encapuchado es un dios fumado y el otro es un destructor gilipollas)**

El rubio un tanto dudoso se coloco junto a los tipos los cuales notaron la presencia de cierta conocida dentro del niño.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son siervos del demonio? ¡Entréguenoslo!

Esa palabra causo enojo a Zero.

-¿SIRVIENTE? ¡YO NO SIRVO A NADIE! DESAPARESCAN PERSONAJES DE RELLENO

 **RUST HURRICANE.**

Así el grupo de aldeanos fue borrado de la existencia por el vendaval de partículas corrosivas.

-Oye…dijiste que podía golpear a unos hippies.-Dijo Devil

-No habían hippies.-Le respondió Zero

-Yo huelo hierba.

-No es hierva, es pasto quemado con miel de maple.-Dijo Zero apuntando a la casa donde un canadiense los saludaba.

-Hola Jeremy-Dijo Devil.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Jeremy…el dios del maple.

-Etto…

El sonido de esa voz llamo la atención de los idiotas. Al darse la vuelta vieron a Naruto con su espada de madera. Mirándolos con extrañeza.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-El de pelo blanco es Zero y yo soy Devil. Somos dioses de este fic y venimos a entrenarte para la que probablemente sería la historia más épicamente fumada y pendeja de todo el puto Fanfiction.

-¿Qué es fanfiction?

- **(Solo ignora eso, a veces suelen hablar así, no tienen malas intenciones…creo).**

-Entonces van a entrenarme ¿Por qué?

-Porque se nos da la puta gana.-Dijo Zero.

-Únetenos, no hay reggaetón, tenemos rock metal, anime, videojuegos, un poco de Hentai y galletitas…Muchas galletitas y Ramen también.-Dijo el encapuchado.

-¡!¿DONDE FIRMO?!

-Aquí.- Dijo Zero para pasarle un contrato legal y derechos de custodia, junto con un bolígrafo. A lo que el rubio firma rápidamente.

-Ahora… has que tu padre lo firme junto con estas dos cosas.-Dijo Devil.

Apenas termino de decir eso el rubio agarro los papeles dejando un camino de humo detrás de el.

-¿Lo seguimos?- pregunto la forma de vida medianamente inteligente conocida como Devil.

-¿Por qué no?- Respondió el mecha.

* * *

Después de unos minutos el rubio había llegado a su ¨hogar¨ en donde aparentemente había un fiesta la cual era para sus hermanos menores solo por unos minutos Menma y Naruko.

Al entrar comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su padre no encontrándolo pero si a un grupo que el conocía bien los cuales eran los que si lo trataban bien en la aldea el cual estaba conformado por su figura de abuelo y sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, su segunda figura de abuelo Danzo Shimura, sus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, el alumno de su padre Kakashi Hatake, a dos chicos mayores a él llamados Itachi y Shisui y por último a su grupito de amigos conformado por, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, el nieto adoptivo de Danzo Sai, el hermano menor de Itachi y su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno y por ultimo pero no menos importante sus hermanos, el del medio Menma el cual era un calco exacto de él pero con los ojos morados y la menor Naruko la cual era un versión femenina de sus hermanos la cual tenía su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, esta ultima al notar a nuestro prota salió disparada como bólido hacia él para abrazarlo haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-ONI-CHAN.-dijo felizmente la pequeña rubia.

-Hey aniki ya te estabas tardando.- Dijo el rubio de en medio

-Jeje lo siento ocurrieron algunas cosas en el camino aquí. -Dijo el mayor de los trillizos mientras se levantaba mientras los demás llegaban.- Jijis, ero-sennin, bachan, chicos.- Dijo Saludando a los demas

-Dobe.- fue el "saludo" que le dio el Uchiha con el peinado del culo de un pato

-Teme.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto gaki?. -Pregunto Tsunade.-Y NO ME DIGAS ABUELA.

-Pues como dije pasaron cosas por el camino.

-¿Otra vez los aldeanos te estaban molestando Naruto?.- Fue la pregunta de Danzo.

Ante la pregunta del tuerto los mayores junto a Itachi y Shisui arrugaron las cejas al entender el doble significado de la pregunta al saber la forma en la que los aldeanos tratan al rubio y los menores no entendieron la pregunta al no saber a qué se referían.

-Si lo intentaron.- Ante esas palabras los mayores se tensaron pero se preguntaban cómo era que estaba aquí ileso al menos ya que habían visto al rubio noquear a todo un grupo de aldeanos con su bokuto siempre y cuando no sea muy grande pero aun así solía recibir uno que otro golpe.- Pero dos personas algo raras me ayudaron.

-¿Cuáles personas?- Dijo Jiraya

-Emmm…-Dijo el rubio al ver como Zero y Devil entraban por la puerta a la casa.-Ellos.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a donde había apuntado el rubio. Y al verlos algunos tenían miradas curiosas y algunas cuidadosas como Jiraya, Tsunade y Kakashi. Mientras que Hiruzen y Danzo se pusieron pálidos como fantasmas al reconocer al dúo indinamico.

Si fuera posible se pusieron más pálidos cuando Devil miro en su dirección.

-¡Monito!, ¡Pajarito! Cuanto tiempo… ¿Qué cuentan?

Muchos se sorprendieron de la forma tan familiar a la que se diría a dos de las personas mas importantes de Konoha. A otros como en el caso de los niños les causaron gracia los apodos.

Cuando los nuevos estaban por acercarse y presentarse formalmente. Minato Namikaze llamo la atención de todos pues estaba por dar un importante anuncio.

* * *

Devil y Zero al saber lo que viene no le prestaron atención por lo que en silencio comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Hey Zero aparentemente sabes bien lo que ocurre en este mundo así que ¿me explicas? estoy seguro que los lectores también quieren saber.

-Pues no es muy diferente otros universos con negligencia es lo típico sus hermanos tienen el chakra de kurumi, mientras que Naruto el alma, lo usual pero a diferencia de otros mundos Menma resulto no ser un pijo arrogante al igual que Naruko, es mas son muy cercanos como hermanos y como ellos si estuvieron con él al menos ellos claro, esta además que Jiraiya y Tsunade que si actuaron como buenos padrinos tampoco lo dejaron de lado, así como Kakashi en cuanto a Danzo tu ya debes saber porque lo cual será rebelado a los lectores más tarde, Itachi y Shisui también es lo mismo de siempre, lo salvaron de palmarla un par de veces y por extraño que parezca se hicieron amigos por eso, con Sakura la encontró llorando y el la consoló como buen prota de un anime harem volviéndose buenos amigos, después de eso además que ella ya es alumna de Tsunade respecto a Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai como sus hermanos eran cercanos a el y no unos inutiles arrogantes que suelen alejarlos para dejarlo solo como en otros mundo el pudo acercarse y volverse amigo de ellos como en el canon, también como él era amigo de Itachi tarde o temprano tenía que conocer a Sasuke, por suerte este es parecido al del canon y no un princeso emo arrogante como en la mayoría de mundos y por ultimo pero no menos... a quien engaño es lo menos importante y es que Minato y Kushina al igual que siempre lo dejaron totalmente olvidado.- Fue lo dicho por el de mechón rojo al puro estilo de speed racer.

-¿Como rayos hiciste para hablar así de seguido?

-soy un mecha no tengo pulmones que necesiten aire.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que aprendiste de Eminem

-Eso también ayuda.

\- Oh, y ¿qué me dices de nuestro prota y sus hermanos?.

-Este Naruto no es ningún tipo de idealista y no quiere llamar la atención de sus padres ni ser hokage ni nada de esas mierdas a él todo eso así como la aldea le importa tres cuernos además como dato extra es un idiota suicida.

-¿Que tanto?

-Tanto que podría mirar a los ojos a una mujer que le pregunta si se ve gorda con un vestido y responderle "No te ves gorda estas gorda".

-¿Tanto así?

-Si... en cuanto a sus hermanos Menma es exactamente igual al Naruto canon y Naruko…. ehmm como decirlo….. Es una hardcore brocon apunto de ser yandere con Naruto pareciendo corresponderle.

-Ósea incesto, lo usual- Dijo Devil encogiéndose de hombros

-Si... mira parece que Minato dejo de hablar acerquémonos.

Mientras con el grupo estos mostraban emociones varias por la noticia reciente (no se hagan saben cual fue) los mayores se mostraban furiosos, mientras los niños estaban algo sorprendidos y en duda al no saber qué significaba que te deshereden de ser líder de clan.

-Aniki yo... lo siento. -Dijo Menma mirando a su hermano.

-Eh? ¿Por qué? -Dijo mirándolo con duda.

-Pues porque el baka de tou-san te quito el derecho a ser líder de clan.

-De lo único que deberías lamentarte, es que mientras yo estaré teniendo misiones y aventuras como ninja tu estarás aquí no solo asiendo el papeleo como líder de clan sino también hokage encerrado casi todo el día en una oficina sin mencionar las reuniones de consejo de las que tou-san siempre se queja.

Después de dichas palabras por parte del mayor de los trillizos se cernió un profundo silencio en el grupo hasta que...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TURN DOWN FOR WHAT. -Fue el grito de Shisui, haciendo a todos reaccionar de la única forma posible.

-OHHHHHHH.- Dijeron/gritaron todos mientras un Naruto con unos lentes de sol oscuros se echaba de espaldas siendo atrapado por sus amigo al tiempo que Sasuke se ponía en frente mientras miraba a los lados mientras Menma se puso blanco como cierto Sannin, con la frente azul teniendo una pose similar a la pintura de el grito ante dicha revelación.

-JAJAJAJA, esa estuvo buena.- Dijo Devil, ante las risas todos recordaron al dúo indinamico cerca de ellos.

-Disculpen pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? -Pregunto Kakashi.

-Antes de eso, Naruto ¿tienes las firmas? -dijo/pregunto el albino con mechón rojo.

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado. -proclamo el rubio antes de agarrar los papeles de su bolsillo trasero mágico los cuales a pesar de haber estado en el bolsillo no estaban arrugados para dirigirse hacia pronto a ser ex-padre.

-No se los volveremos a preguntar ¿quiénes son ustedes? -Pregunto jiraiya seria y amenazadoramente a ambos dando como resultado que Zero los vea seriamente con el seño fruncido haciendo que Hiruzen y Danzo tiemblen.

-Mi nombre es Zero y el que está al lado mío se llama Devil.- respondió el mazinger.-Y somos los nuevos tutores y encargados de Naruto.

-¿COMO?.- fue la pregunta colectiva del grupo.

-Lo que escucharon cuando Minato firme los papeles que tenia Naruto no solo estará aceptando excomulgarlo del clan y perder todo derecho sobre el sino que nos estaría dando la tutoría del mismo. -Respondió Devil.

-Minato nunca acep... -El invocador de sapos no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido por ambos autores.

-Lo está firmando ahora mismo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono y cara plana.

-QUEEEE?!. -es lo que grito al mismo tiempo que se giraba junto a los demás con los ojos abiertos para ver como positivamente el yondaime estaba firmando dichos papeles para después dárselos a Naruto el cual se los entregó a Zero.

-Muy bien ahora Naruto Devil y yo te esperaremos en la salida de la aldea mañana por la tarde para irnos un tiempo para entrenarte y volveremos para el día de graduación de la academia ninja en 8 años y no preocupes por no asistir a clases, estoy seguro que Hiruzen aquí presente podrá hacer algo para que tomes el examen sin problemas ¿verdad?

-Si déjamelo a mí. -Dijo asintiendo el sandaime dejando a todos a estas alturas flipando.

-Un momento sensei va a dejar que estos dos desconocidos se lleven a Naruto ¿así como así?. Pregunto Tsunade.

-Así es yo conozco a estos dos y puedo decir que Naruto estará a salvo con ellos (creo), además ya lo escucharon ahora ellos son los encargados de Naruto y si quieren llevárselo para entrenar están en todo su derecho de hacerlo (no es como si alguien pueda detenerlos). -Dijo y pensó el sandaime dejando a todos callados al no encontrar forma de objetar.

-No deben preocuparse el estará bien.- Dijo Devil

-Ya con eso resuelto, Naruto te estaremos esperando mañana aprovecha ahora y el resto del día de mañana para despedirte y empacar cualquier cosa quieras llevar ¿entendiste? recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.-Bien hasta mañana. -Dijo despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar junto a Devil.

-Oni-chan… ¿enserio tienes que irte?- En el momento en que Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana, este se arrepintió rápidamente al verla con los ojos llorosos en una escena de entre triste y adorable.

-A-así parece Naruko pero recuerda que volveré en unos años y cuando vuelva te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar sola.-Fue lo que dijo nuestro protagonista porque si hay algo a lo que el es débil es sin lugar a dudas su hermana.

-¿Y yo qué?-Pregunto Menma el cual fue ignorado.

-Pero mientras no estés me sentiré muy sola.-Dijo la pequeña con coletas.

-¿Yo estoy pintado o qué?

-CALLATE MENMA NO ARRUINES NUESTRO MOMENTO.-Le gritaron sus hermanos haciendo que del susto este saltara a los brazos de la peli rosa haciendo que lo cargara al estilo nupcial mientras los demás solo tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo.

-"Maldito par de locos incestuosos".- Fue lo que pensaron aunque el Nara le agrego el típico "problemático" al final.

Pero antes que el par de incestuosos pudieran seguir con su innecesaria cursilería fueron interrumpidos otra vez pero esta vez por Jiraiya haciendo que Naruko lo viera con los ojos sin brillo al puro estilo yandere.

-Sensei no entiendo porque dejas que esos dos se lo lleven.-Exclamo el supe pervertido.

-Ya te lo dije Jiraiya ellos son de fiar (más o menos) y es mas deberíamos agradecer que no quieran llevarlo a la fuerza.

-Con todo respeto Hiruzen-sama pero con un kage retirado, un veterano de guerra el cual esta al mismo nivel, dos de los tres sannin junto a tres AMBU. ¿Qué es lo que podrían hacer?.-Pregunto Kakashi.

-Te diré mejor lo que nosotros podríamos hacer, NADA absolutamente NADA, si quisieran podrían destruir la aldea en segundos con nosotros sin hacer otra cosa más que ver impotentes, si es que no estamos muertos ya. -Fue lo que respondió Danzo con una mirada seria pero en sus ojos era claro el miedo. Pero solo para asegurarse de que estaba vivo se pellizcó la mejilla.

-Pero que dices ellos no pueden ser tan poderosos.- Exclamo la legendaria perdedora con molestia.

-Me temo que lo que dice Danzo es cierto, si tuviera que elegir entre enfrentar a uno de ellos o enfrentar a un ejército de ANBUS y Kages con esteroides con mi chakra sellado armado con un palo y un castor en los pantalones, sin lugar dudas elegiría al ejercito y al castor. -Dijo el sandaime para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el trillizo mayor.- No se qué hiciste para llamarles la atención y no quiero saberlo así que solo me queda desearte suerte en tu viaje, la necesitaras. -Le dijo el viejo.

-No tienes que preocuparte jiji, ¿pero de donde los conocen?.

-Zero fue el que me dejo sin un brazo. -Dijo danzo sorprendiéndolos ya que siempre pensaron que había perdió el brazo en la guerra.

-Además de que ellos ya estaban aquí cuando éramos estudiantes de Hashirama-sensei y Tobirama-sensei incluso estuvieron cuando se construyo la aldea.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que esos dos estuvieron durante la fundación de la aldea? -Pregunto Shisui sorprendida, recibiendo un asentimiento de los viejos para la incredulidad de todos.- ¿Pero cómo es posible? el de pelo blanco no tenía más de 20 y no pude verle el rostro al encapuchado pero por su voz debería tener la misma edad.

-Lo se parece ridículo pero es la verdad, incluso ahora hay muchas cosas que no se de ellos, mas allá de que son unos idiotas con mucho poder y que aparentemente no envejecen.

-Valla si Orochimaru estuviera aquí estaría haciendo un berrinche por saber su secreto para ser aparentemente inmortal.- Comento con humor el sannin pervertido haciendo reír a todos y aligerando el ambiente tenso que pocas veces habrá en el fic.

-Bueno creo que ya solo queda hacer una salida de despedido para Naruto ¿no creen?.- Fue lo dicho por Sai recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

-Jaja así se habla, vamos a tener una de esas salidas como en las películas.-Dijo Kiba emocionado.

-Bien nos veremos mañana y para la tarde iremos con Naruto hacia la salida para despedirlo todos juntos.- Dijo Kakashi recibiendo un "si" de todos pero de Shikamaru recibió el poderoso "problemático" y de Sasuke el legendario "hmp" ambos marca registrada.

Ya con todo planeado decidieron disfrutar de lo que queda de la fiesta para posterior mente todos se vallan a sus casas o camas por parte de los trillizos pues estaban en su casa aunque Naruko se había ido a la habitación de nuestro prota para dormir con el.

* * *

Mientras con los autores.

-Oye Zero…

-¿Si?

-Ya enserio, ¿por qué elegiste este mundo?

Ante la pregunta de Devil el solo suspiro con algo de fastidio.

-Pues es fácil, ¿recuerdas a los aldeanos de relleno que mate?

-Si

-Pues ellos lo habrían matado y lo digo literalmente ya había visto el final de eso cuando elegí este mundo, por eso lo elegí.

-Oh ya veo y dime ¿ya sabes qué tipo de energías le enseñaras?

-Si tengo planeado darle aparte del chakra otras tres energías.

-Y ¿cuales serán? ¿Riatsu,Magia, Haki, Cosmos, SpinJitsu, Karate Italiano?

-No

-¿Las habilidades del Pelón de Brazzers?

-…No

-¿Entonces?

-Ninguna de esas solo te diré una, las otras dos las descubrirás después.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Es una de las energías más poderosas de todas, unos guerreros hace mucho tiempo la usaran auto-nombrándose semi-dioses dándole el nombre de mantra pero ellos solo habían tocado la superficie de ese poder otro grupo de personas que sabían no solo su verdadero nombre si no que también usarlo apropiadamente pudieron alcanzar un poder sin igual bajo el nombre de brigada gurren, estoy hablan del máximo poder de la humanidad, el poder de la evolución yo le enseñare a controlar la...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-RASEN NO CHIKARA (Poder Espiral)

-Chaaaaaaaaaa….

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿Aun así aprenderá las habilidades del pelón?-Dijo Devil

-Jaaaaaaaaa…si.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora…**

 **Zero: Si les gusto no duden en dejar Reviews y darle a Like.**

 **Devil: Sin mas se despiden….TheDevilZero**

 **Zero: Dale a Like y Deja Review**

 **Azrael: NOS VEMOS!**

 **BYE**


End file.
